


Anytime

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "Daniel could see he was trembling slightly, his face and eyes red and his cheeks still streaked with tears. He was still wearing his race suit, the sleeves tied around his waist, even though qualifying had ended hours ago."Or, the one where Christian is a little too tough on his youngest driver and Dan goes in full protective-mama-bear mode.





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Set post qualifying Bahrain 2018  
> Requests always welcome!  
> Cheers!

“Maxy, open the door.” Daniel asked gently. A muffled sob followed by a harsh ‘No!’ was all he got in return. Daniel sighed and sat down with his back against the door of his teammate’s driver room, effectively protecting it from other people, especially Christian, going in. 

“Come on Max, it’s going to be okay. You made a mistake, it happens.” Dan said soothingly, but he got no more answer in return. 

He glared at Christian as the team principal walked past. Max had been okay when Dan had seen him right after qualifying. But after Christian had gone to talk to him, understandably since Max had indeed made a mistake, Max had refused to come out of the room, or to let anyone in. Daniel was worried, he could hear Max was crying and wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but Max simply wouldn’t let him.

Christian seemed slightly ashamed of himself, so whatever had happened, it had been rough. Christian awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

“Is someone in there with him already?” he asked. Daniel shook his head.

“No one is allowed in, all we can do is sit here and listen to him crying.” Daniel spat out. Christian sighed and got ready to move away from the door, but Daniel stopped him.

“What did you tell him?” he asked, slightly calmer. Christian hesitated for a moment.

“I… I just gave him some tough love…” Daniel raised an eyebrow and scoffed. Christian sighed. “I said some things that made have been a little… untactical.” he added.

“What was it?” Daniel asked before turning his head to the side to press his ear against the thin door. He could still hear Max crying and winched when he heard something crash to the ground and break. Christian didn’t answer at first. “What did you say?!” Daniel asked again. He stood up and tried the door handle again, but the door was still locked. Christian looked taken aback by the tone of his voice. 

“I told him that he had to get his act together, that he had to stop acting like a child and grow up. And then… I told him that the team was losing faith in the way he keeps making mistakes, that if he were to continue this way, it would be inevitable for us to concentrate on the rest of the team, on…”

“Me? You threatened to give him a second driver position?” Daniel was fuming. “I think we both know that was uncalled for after what happened today, it was a mistake, Christian, those things can happen.” Daniel glared after the Brit as Christian smartly decided to leave.

Dan turned and knocked on the door again.

“Maxy, please let me in. It’s gonna be okay, just let me in.” he pleaded. There was a moment of absolute silence, Max even seemingly holding back his sobs. Then Daniel heard some shuffling and the click of the door unlocking. Max didn’t open the door himself and Dan heard him walk away. Still, Dan took the unlocking as a sign and carefully opened the door, peeking inside. 

It was dark inside, all the lights turned off. Max was standing in the far end corner of the room, eying Daniel hesitantly. Daniel could see he was trembling slightly, his face and eyes red and his cheeks still streaked with tears. He was still wearing his race suit, the sleeves tied around his waist, even though qualifying had ended hours ago.He seemed to try to hold in his tears as Daniel crossed the room towards him.

“Maxy…” Daniel reached out for him but Max stepped away, his bottom lip trembling in the effort it took him not to cry. Daniel sighed. “It’s okay Maxy, come here.” he soothed gently, holding out his arms. 

Max still hesitated but then stepped forward and allowed Dan to pull him close. Max choked out a sob as Daniel wrapped an arm around his back, his other hand resting on the back of Max’s head as the Dutchman pressed against him.

“I-I’m really trying Dan…” Max spoke, voice hoarse. Daniel held him a little tighter as he felt Max’s hands clutch onto his shirt on his back. 

“I know you are, darling.” Daniel answered without doubt, pressing his lips against the side of Max’s head. Max slumped against him, almost getting too tired to cry. 

“Maybe… maybe I should just s-stop…” Max choked out after a moment of silence. Daniel pushed him back a little so he could look at him, leaving his hands on Max’s shoulders

“You’re not quitting Max, no way. I won’t let you.” Daniel said sternly. Max tried to avert his eyes from his teammate, but Daniel didn’t allow him to. “It was a mistake, people make mistakes. Show them what you can do tomorrow, I have faith in you.” Dan’s voice softened at the last part. 

Max gave him a rather wide eyed look, but them shuffled closer into Daniel’s embrace again. Dan let him with a chuckle

“But Christian…” Max mumbled against Dan’s shirt.

“Christian knows he overreacted.” Daniel told him. “It was only a mistake Maxy.” he repeated. Max sighed and nodded. 

“Was stupid.” the younger man mumbled, hiding his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck. Daniel hummed comfortingly, massaging Max scalp with one hand. Max relaxed against him.

“Show everyone how wrong they were and no one will even remember.” Daniel whispered softly. 

“Thanks Dan.” Max whispered, sounding like he was about to fall asleep standing up. Daniel laughed lightly, slowly starting to guide Max to the soft sofa.

“You’re welcome Maxy. Anytime.”


End file.
